Grim in the Zoo
by WrathofSchwartz
Summary: Revised version of Grim in the Zoo. Sirius didn't die going into veil. Instead he sent to a world full of animals where he makes a new life for himself.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sirius' heart nearly flat lined when he heard Harry was in trouble at the Ministry fighting Death Eaters. He had snatched up his wand and rushed the front door when He was restrained by Remus.

"Padfoot you can't go out you are a wanted man! We can go and help Harry." Remus practically yelled in Sirius' ear.

"He is my godson! I promised to Lily and James to take care of him! I can care less that I'm a wanted man! I need to protect him!" Sirius yelled back.

"We have Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, and me going, you don't need to. Do I need to restrain you?" Remus said.

"That is not enough, you four against an unknown amount of death eaters."

"Sirius, think about it. How can you help if you go and get yourself caught? I stake my life on it that Dumbledore will show up too."

Sirius sank to his knees considering his options. How could he help Harry if he joined the fight at the ministry and reveal himself to the public, especially with the kiss on sight order over his head. If he got caught Harry would have nobody.

"GO! Before I change my mind."

Soon his house emptied and he remained on his knees hoping he made the right decision. He got up to head deeper into his house when the front door opened. The animagus turned around to see the man he hated most.

"Snivellus."

"Sirius stuck babysitting that trove of potion ingredients upstairs." Snape sneered referencing Buckbeak.

"What are you doing here Snivellus?" Black growled.

"Contacting Dumbledore so he can go save that useless spawn of James Potter."

Sirius strode up to Snape getting in face.

"Never insult James or Harry in front of me. I still don't see why Dumbledore keeps you around. And why you of all people only knows where he has gone." Sirius snapped in Snape's face.

"Dog breath, I thought I had seen it all with you. Dumbledore trusts me. I'm surprised you're here at not saving that spoiled child you call a godson."

Sirius turned away not wanting to get in a fight. "I have my reasons; reasons I don't need to tell you."

Sirius walked away but not before Snape got in the last word. "Pitiful, the Dark Lord may show his face."

"WHAT?" screamed Sirius turning around.

Sirius found no one, Snape had disappeared. Padfoot began to stress out. You-Know-Who could show his face at the ministry that was fight no one could win. The grim paced back and forth, doubt starting to cloud his mind. Had he made the right decision.

"Fuck this!"

Sirius rushed outside and apparated to the ministry. The journey didn't take long. He landed in the ministry apparition point and began to run past the floo's. When he got atrium, he picked the nearest elevator and smashed the button for the department of mysteries. The ride felt long and torturous. Every second that ticked by the more danger his godson was in. The elevator opened and Sirius put on a burst of speed. He found the door to DOM wide open. In the distance, he could hear the screams of spells exchanging. Yanking his wand from his coat he followed the sounds of fight.

When he reached the room where most of the screaming was coming from, he saw death eaters exchanging fire with Order members. He desperately he looked around for Harry. He found him quickly swapping spells with Lucias Malfoy near the veil. In a dead run the animagus ran at Lucias. As the godfather reached Lucias he screamed.

"HANDS OFF MY GODSON."

Lucias turned to see a fist collide with his jaw. He felt several teeth loosen under the impact of an enraged man. Lucias crumbled to the ground. Sirius turned to Harry smiling at him.

"Sorry I'm late."

Harry enveloped his godfather in a hug.

"Doesn't matter, you being is what counts." Harry replied with relief in his voice.

"Come let's show these tossers what means to mess with the Potters and Blacks just like the good old days with the Marauders. Remember Harry they are playing to harm don't hold back."

Harry took his godfather's word to heart and Sirius and he rained spells upon the Death Eaters. Sirius threw borderline dark spells at the Death Eaters. Harry followed up with a mix of his own. They held the high ground around veil. Unknown to the duo Malfoy had come around and was spitting out his loosen teeth and blood. Getting to his feet he looked for the offender who had cost him his perfect teeth and a night growing them back. The enraged man saw his target on the other side of the veil. Lucias knew that nothing could go through the veil and slowly made his way around. Neither Sirius or Harry saw Lucias come around the veil but the spell he fired at Sirius was enough of a distraction. Sirius parried the spell while Harry fired a bludgeoning curse. The curse hit Lucias full on the chest flinging him across the room into the rock wall. The impact knocked him out cold.

"Good job Har…."

Sirius turned to see a spell come from Bellatrix. The impact sent him straight into the veil. Sirius felt dread as he realized what had just happened. Bella had just killed him by knocking him into veil. As he felt the tug of the afterlife he looked to Harry and saw Remus holding him back. He saw the silent screams and the tears rolling down his face. _Don't blame yourself Harry I left myself open for that spell. Forgive me Harry._ Sirius said as pull became greater. The last thing he saw was Harry's face as everything went black.

Black drifted in the darkness. There was no direction or purpose in the darkness and all the man could think was what he had done to get there. He began to get flashbacks. Being raised in a bigoted household. Meeting James Potter being sorted into Gryffindor, being disowned. _This is a shitty afterlife drifting in darkness with your own thoughts._ The animagus contemplated his existence but his thoughts were cut short when he felt a heavy pull. Suddenly Sirius felt weightless and air rushing pass him, then impact. The impact knocked him out cold.

Xxxxxx

Hours later, the unconscious man awoke in darkness. He realized it wasn't the same darkness he had just encountered going through the veil. Getting into a seated position Sirius felt for his wand. He found his wand in his coat surprised he hadn't dropped it. Firing a _lumos,_ light was brought to his world. He found himself in a chamber with of all things another veil. Struggling to his feet Sirius made his way over to the veil. _Maybe I can go back?_ Sirius stepped toward the veil but was stopped by an invisible barrier.

"NO! Let me go back!"

Sirius pounded against the barrier but there was no give. The broken man slumped against crying tears streaking down his face. His crying went for a bit of time before he picked himself up and walked away. He looked around the chamber seeing if there was a way out. There was one way out. He accepted the fact that there was no going back as much as he wanted to deny it.

Trudging up the incline Sirius began his journey to find an exit. After hours of wandering around in darkness with his wand being his only light Sirius decided to lay down and get some rest. Conjuring himself a bed and blankets he laid down to rest.

Xxxxxx

Deep thumping reverberated through the room Sirius occupied. The man shot out of bed waving his wand about trying to find the source of the sound. When no source could be found, Sirius began exploring trying to find the origin. It seemed like hours before Sirius found a speck of light coming through the ceiling. Doing a small dance, the man started to cast spells to widen the hole and make his way to the light. When the hole became be enough he conjured a rope and hook and started climbing. The thumps he hears turned into music and the light became multicolor light. Climbing out of the whole he made he was presented with the sight he had never seen. A giant stadium pulsing music and light. Curiosity getting the better of him he made his way toward the stadium. The recognized what he walked through as a parking lot. When he got closer he saw a small crowd of figures leaving the stadium. Quickly getting behind a car he peeked around and what he saw made his jaw drop.

Animals, not the magical animals he grew up around but the muggle ones he saw in Lily's books. They were walking and talking to each other. A lion, buffalo, and a cheetah were chatting excitedly to each other. Listening in Sirius could hear them speaking in English of all things. He began to wonder if his animagus form could come in handy. Sirius shifted to his grim form and looked to the city. He was about to head into the city when he felt a thump against his body and he heard a scream come from below him.

Xxxxxx

Nick and Judy were leaving the concert early intent on beating the traffic so they could get home early. Judy was singing and skipping while Nick looked on in amusement. The vulpine deep down was happy seeing Judy so joyfully. _Nick ol' buddy tonight's the night you have to tell her._ Nick thought to himself if had been a year and half since they solved the night howler case, a year since he graduated the police academy, and a several weeks since he discovered he had feelings for his partner.

After graduating he had become Judy's partner in the force and they made a powerful duo. A combination of Judy's drive to make the world a better place and Nick's background in growing up in the streets lead them to being some of the top cops in precinct one. They had been able close several cold cases, break up several crime rings and take done one mob boss. (Not Mr. Big) the rabbit spent so much time together rumors milled around that Nick and Judy were a couple. Nick knew it was a deep friendship of trust and understanding. He would always have Judy's back and he knew she would have his. Tonight, the fox hoped he would have more than her friendship.

Nick discovered his feelings for the rabbit in a shootout in a drug bust gone bad. They had been pinned down behind their cruiser praying back up would arrive soon when Judy took a bullet in the stomach. The bullet had gone through her left side luckily not hitting anything vital, as they later learned, but the shock of being shot had an instant affect. The rabbit had started going into shock and Nick began to administer first aid trying to keep the blood contained and Judy calm. One of the dealers came around the vehicle with his gun drawn and all Nick could do was stare down the barrel. He saw his life flash before his eyes and realized than he would leave this life with regrets and not tell the one person he cared for most that he loved her. In a burst of red mist, the dealers head disappeared, back up had arrived. Nick would be forever grateful to Fangmeyer for pulling the trigger.

At the hospital, Nick refused to leave Judy's side. He had almost entered surgery when Delgato and Fangmeyer restrained him and handcuffed him to a chair. Chief Bogo had shown up and talked to Nick after he calmed down. The mask he had worn for years of showing that nothing got to him was slipping. After surgery Nick was finally allowed in, he found a chair and parked it next to her bed. He did not leave the hospital until she had been released. Judy's parents had come by and were a little skeptical of the fox at first. After about an hour Nick had them eating out of his paw. Stu and Bonnie saw Nick a close friend to Judy and were grateful that Judy had someone like him watching Judy's back. But he keep his true feelings from her parents not knowing how they would react to have a fox loving their daughter.

In the weeks after the fox never told her what he felt for the rabbit. He was afraid that he would be rejected and their friendship ruined. Today was Judy's last day of medical leave and Nick decided to build enough courage to tell her tonight. They finally got to Nicks car when he decided to get the ball rolling.

"Judy."

The rabbit turned around with a look of concern. _Nick never uses my name. Only if it is something serious._ Judy thought.

"What is it Nick?" with concern in her voice.

 _Here goes nothing._ "Judy there has been something I have been wanting to say since you were shot. I was afraid to say it but I can't hold back anymore. Judy, I love you."

Nick waited for a verbal reply but instead he got the air knocked out of him as ball of fur collided with his chest. All the fox could do is look down and see tears of joy coming from the rabbit's eyes.

"Nick I love you too. I had been afraid to tell you too. I guess we're both a bit dumb."

The only words Nick had heard was that she loved him too.

"You really love me?"

"Yes my dumb fox."

Nick inched his way down to deliver the first kiss when a scream ripped through the air.

"SAVAGE MAMMAL!"

The fox and rabbit slipped into cop mode and to investigate where the screams where coming from. Getting on the other side of Nicks car they found a small sheep at the mercy of the biggest wolf-like mammal, the body was built like a wolf but the face was all wrong, The wolf-like mammal was on all fours looking at the sheep. The fox jumped into action and got the passenger door open and yanked his glove compartment open. He pulled out a police radio and a tranq gun. Tossing the radio to Hopps. "Call it in I'll take care of this."

"Be careful!" Judy shouted. "Dispatch come in."

"Dispatch."

"This is Officer Hopps we have savage wolf or what looks like a wolf that we can't identify at Zootopia stadium send back up and paramedics. Officer Wilde is attempting to subdue."

"10-4 SWAT and units are on the way."

Meanwhile the fox ran at the wolf-like mammal, trying to get its attention. As he got the closer the wolf dog looked straight at him. The look in the wolf dog's eyes made him stop. It was the look of panic. It wasn't the look of a savage animal. The fox wouldn't forget the looks of the mammals involved in the Night Howler case. This animal in front of him showed no sign of that. The wolf dog looked right at the tranq gun in his hand and it did the most unexpected thing it turned and ran. The fox prepped to pursue when the tranq gun was yanked out of his hand by Judy.

"I'm faster, Chief is on the way."

Nick watched the love of his life tear after the wolf-like mammal.

Xxxxxx

Sirius was running blindly through the cars. The look on that small sheep had been burned deep into his psyche. The look of fear had hit him deep in his soul but the scream of _savage mammal_ had confused him. Than a fox had shown up with a gun in his hand, or paw he should say, utterly scared him. His next thought was run. Even though being a pureblood wizard Lily had introduced him to the muggle world. He had become fascinated with it. He knew enough to know what a gun was. With his superb hearing, he could hear a fast patter of feet. Taking a quick look behind him he saw a rabbit vaulting a small car with a gun in hand. _Oh, shit!_ Sirius began to change his tactics. He began jumping on cars and over screaming animals trying to put distance between him and that rabbit. He then heard a shout behind him.

"ZPD out the way!"

 _The rabbit is a police officer! Where has the veil sent me, I need to hide!_ Sirius screamed in his head. The grim saw a break in the parked cars and an exit into the city. Putting on a burst of speed he broke for the exit and dove into traffic praying no car would hit him.

Xxxxxx

Seeing the wolf running into traffic made her heart stop. But when it made out the other side she felt relief, a dead mammal struck by a car was not a pretty sight. Quickly making her way through the stopped cars she gained back the ground she lost watching the wolf dog dodge cars.

"Hopps status." Chief Bogo said over the radio.

"Still in pursuit. Going down McNally Ave. I'm going to need an air unit this one is giving a run for my money."

"Air support is inbound keep tailing it."

The bunny saw the wolf turn into an alley. An alley she knew was a dead end. When she got to the entrance of alley where she found the wolf looking at her with its tail between its legs clearly looking distressed. Judy needed to take control quick, taking aim the wolf dog began to whimper. The whimpering wolf began to shifted form and Judy fired. When Sirius reached human form he blind apparated as the tranq dart hit him. Judy's jaw dropped with wolf or whatever she had just seen, disappeared with a pop.

Xxxxxx

Nick observed Chief Bogo stare at his radio as Judy told him that what they had been chasing after had disappeared into thin air. Anyone would say that wasn't possible but the Chief always believed Judy. Only one thought crossed Nick's mind. _What the fuck._

XXXXX

A/N: In this new revised edition of Grim in the Zoo. Harry Potter will have no role in this story. There will be no AU Harry Potter like I had been writing. This story will focus on Sirius, the OC Zootopia characters, and characters from the film.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lucy was enjoying the evening relaxing in her living room on her couch curled up in a blanket watching her favorite TV show. When the show reached a commercial she got up to head to kitchen to get a snack. Turning back to couch through habit.

"Hey Mom, do u…." The words died on her lips.

A wave of sadness took over her looking at the empty place on the couch were her mom had usually sat. The female wolf felt a tear fall from her eye. Nearly two months ago, Lucy's mother had died in a car accident. Her mother used to sit every night on that couch with her watching the same shows. It was hard acknowledging that her mother was gone. Turning back to the kitchen, she made her way back to the fridge and opened it. She picked out some veggies and cheese. And she turned back to the living room a loud thump came from the roof. With her sensitive hearing, she could hear something slide down the roof and land in her backyard. At first, she thought of calling the ZPD but curiosity got the better of her and went to her back door. Not seeing what had caused the thump she opened the door and stepped out onto the porch and turned on the light. What met her sight was a dark mass of clothing covering a mammal she had never seen before.

For a split second, she panicked but realizing the mammal was not moving, she became concerned. She went over to the mammal and leaned down to check if it was still breathing. The mammal was barely breathing. Lucy began to wonder where this mammal came from and survived landing on her roof. That's when the mammals scent hit her nostrils. She was confused by the scents that registered in her brain. This mammal smelled strongly of a wolf but another scent was mixed in that smelled like a wolf. _This mammal smells utterly unique._ Lucy thought to herself. She reached into her pocket for her phone and started to dial 911 when she heard a voice in her ear.

"Do not call them."

Lucy nearly jumped and nearly screamed.

"Mom?" Lucy whispered.

"Do not call them. It will do more harm than good."

Claw still hovering above the last number she began to process what she heard. She had heard her mother's voice telling her not the call emergency services. Trusting that one voice she called the only person that would help.

Xxxxx

" _How big do you think the world actually is?" Lily asked Sirius._

 _Sirius enjoyed these moments with Lily when she slipped into the school the dumb pureblood mode. They had been discussing Voldemort's plans on dominating the world. Lily liked to point out all the things that Purebloods did that she considered dumb._

" _Well I know the Black's own an island in the Caribbean that only Black's can get to but the only way there is Portkey. But Portkey travel goes by fast. That's as far as I have been out of the Britain."_

" _The world is a big place. Voldy's little pack of Death Eater's would be crushed if it went against the world. How many humans do you think are in the world?"_

" _A lot." Sirius threw out there._

" _Try in the billions. As an example, there is a study that says that for every four people in the world one is Chinese. If the population of China were to walk past you in a single line the line would not stop due to the rate of reproduction."_

 _Sirius' mind couldn't comprehend that there was that many humans in the world._

" _Magicals only make up a very small portion of the world and the world the muggle studies teaches has not existed in over a hundred years." Lily continued. "I believe one of these days Voldemort is going to slip and the muggle world is going to react. Covering up our activities isn't going to last long."_

 _Lily began to speak more but her voice became more muffled and the world around him began to fade into blackness._

That's when Sirius opened his eyes. _That was when I last saw them alive. That was the day James told me that since I had been disowned from my family that if I should die that I was to be buried in Godric's Hollow in the family gravesite._ The animagus thought to himself. _Now where the hell am I?_

Sirius found himself on a couch covered in a blanket. Lifting the blanket, he found himself absent of his clothes. Sirius found that confusing. Looking around he found himself in what Lily pointed out as a typical muggle house. _Maybe the whole ending up in an animal filled world was just nightmare, the incident with the Department of Mysteries a dream, and I got a bit tipsy and did something stupid and ended up in a muggle house._ The man sat up using the blanket to cover himself. Getting a head rush and headache.

"Bugger me going to need a hangover potion when I get home." Sirius said out loud. "Excuse me, is anyone home, I'm sorr…"

The man stopped in midsentence when a wolf in what looked like female clothing came out of what looked like a kitchen.

 _Shite, I'm not dreaming_. Scrambling off the couch forgetting the blanket Sirius backed away from the wolf. He began to prepare to apparate but them then realized that he had no wand. Noticing that wolf had made no move toward him he began to calm down. What he did see was the wolf was not looking at him in the eyes but downward. Growing self-conscious the man covered his junk as much as possible.

"Must say for a mammal species I've never seen, read, or heard about from medical school, I must say your packing a nice package. Hey Lucy, the mammal that landed on your roof is awake."

Seconds later Lucy came out the kitchen. She came to halt when she saw Sirius standing naked in her living room. She quickly averted her eyes and landed a small punch on her friend's arm.

"Chelsey! You should have told me to bring his clothes."

"Thought you should see something new." Chelsey laughed. "Don't worry we won't hurt you."

Sirius quickly went back to couch and grabbed the blanket.

"Thank you, but now the big question. Who and what are you?" Lucy asked.

"That's going to take a while to explain and it's a bit farfetched." Sirius replied

"We have time." Chelsey replied.

"Could I get back my clothes at least."

"Sure."

While Sirius waited for his clothes he began to think of what he should say to the Chelsey and Lucy. He did not know if magic existed in this world and if there was any regulation against showing muggle animals magic. Weighting his options, he decided that he might as well tell the full story. He would deal with the consequences later. Lucy came back in with his clothes which smelled freshly laundered to his sensitive nose, a side effect of his animagus form. As he dressed he began to pay attention to the scents coming off the wolves. Chelsey had an interesting scent, while smelling of a female wolf he smelled a lion. The scent was everywhere on her. _Guess interspecies relationships are not a problem here._ Lucy's scent was alone. _Must not have anyone in her life._ After Sirius had dressed, Lucy spoke once they were all seated.

"Still haven't answered my question."

"My name is Sirius Black and I'm a human."

"Never heard of a human. I'm well versed in multiple species of mammals due to my medical experience. We covered a lot of species in medical school. Never heard of a human."

"I'm not exactly from around here or should I say not of this world."

"So, you're an alien." Lucy spoke.

Sirius had heard Lily use that reference when referring to things coming from outer space.

"I guess but I didn't come from space."

"Sounded like you did when you landed on my roof." Lucy said.

Sirius spent the next couple hours explaining his world, his life, being imprisoned (he decided on not holding back), his godson Harry, his fight through the Department of Mysteries, and his entrance into this world. Along the way, he had to show his magical ability. The two female wolves had been a bit blown away by what they had seen him do.

"Ok back up a bit you said you became an animagus to help your friend have company when he turned into a werewolf, strange name for a wolf, what is animagus?" Chelsey asked.

"An animagus is a wizard who can transform into an animal of some sort. James became a stag, Peter a rat, and me a grim."

"A what?"

In the space of a second Sirius became the grim. Both Lucy and Chelsey jumped out of their seats and yelped in fright. Sirius' form stood nearly at their height and massive. His forming up a lot of the free space in living room. Seeing the fright, the animagus crouched down making his form smaller and began to whimper in apology. The two wolves could only look wide eyed at what they were seeing. Chelsey was the first to snap out of it. She pulled out her phone and opened the news app. There in a big headline with a picture of the same grim that was present in living room displayed.

 _ **FREAKISH LARGE SAVAGE WOLF TERRORIZES GAZZELLE CONCERT**_

"Lucy look at this."

"Doesn't look savage to me, care to explain this." Lucy said flipping the phone around.

Sirius changed back to his human form and read the headline.

"That was after I came through the veil. I found myself underground and tried to find a way out. Took me awhile. When I came above ground the first thing I saw was animals and I thought my form would fit in. I accidently ran into a sheep and everything went south. I need to get out of here. If the police are after I don't need to get you involved."

Sirius began to head to the front door. Lucy and Chelsey were a little shocked at Sirius' impulsive decision but before they could act he was out the door disappearing into the night. They tried to follow his scent but he covered it using magic and used a disillusionment spell to hide as he ran. Going back to house, Lucy noticed the lingering scent of Sirius. It had changed drastically when he transformed.

The scent rattled her brain. It was smell of strong alpha male.

Xxxxx

The Next Day

Nick and Judy made their way into the bullpen. Upon entry, the mammals present began hooting, hollering, and congratulating Judy on making a full recovery, today was her first day back after getting shot. The pair made their way to the front. Being the smallest members on the force sitting anywhere else would be counterproductive. Both the fox and rabbit hopped into the huge seat they usually shared. As they sat there waiting for the Chief to start the briefing Nick began think about last night.

 _Nick was being grilled by Bogo about what he saw._

" _I was talking to Officer Hopps when we heard a scream and words savage animal. We investigated the area and we saw the biggest wolf-like mammal, it looked to have the body of a wolf but the face was different. This mammal, if it is one, did not act like a savage animal."_

" _What do you mean Wilde?"_

" _When Judy and I discovered the missing mammals at that hospital they were all hostile and were very intent on attacking us through the glass, well at least Otterton. From reports during recovery all the animals had to restrained from attacking other mammals. This wolf did not act hostile. When it saw me with the tranq gun it had the look of fear in its eyes. Like I was going to kill it. That look only comes from an intelligent mammal. I'm also guessing it didn't know I was using a tranq gun and not a real one gun."_

" _You got that from a look? Are you a psychology expert? Last time I checked you are just a cop." Bogo said gruffly._

 _Bogo did have a hard edge but he never doubted his officers even a fox officer._

" _I lived enough on the streets enough to know what fear looks like. After seeing the tranq gun the wolf dog split. Judy grabbed the gun and chased the wolf and that's the last thing I saw."_

" _We will wait until Officer Hopps returns to get the rest of the story." Bogo replied._

 _Nick didn't have to wait long when a squad car pulled up and Judy hopped out._

" _Hopps, give me your story after taking Wilde's tranq gun."_

" _Whatever that thing was it was fast and knew how to move. After grabbing Nick's tranq gun I pursued it through the parking lot. At one point, it looked back and when it saw me and it started going faster and using obstacles to put space between us. It got out of the parking lot and went straight into traffic. I was surprised when it wasn't hit. It didn't take long for the wolf to go down an alley but it chose an alley that was a dead end. When I cornered it, the thing looked distressed I decided right then to use the tranq gun. As I was pulling the trigger the thing started to transform. It got taller and when the dart hit, there was pop and the thing disappeared. I know I hit it because I couldn't find the dart. That is all I have."_

" _You two report six am sharp. Now I have to go deal with the media." Bogo said as he walked toward a group of mammals totting cameras._

 _Judy and Nick started heading back to his car. They walked in silence trying to wrap their head around what happened tonight. A mammal, possibly, on all four paws that didn't act savage and had shown signs of intelligence. Arriving at the fox's car, Judy turned to Nick. She remained silent fiddling with one of her ears for a small bit of time before she spoke._

" _Before all this happened you had started to do something."_

 _Pulled back to present the vulpine looked down at the love of his life. With a smile on his face he gathered the rabbit into his arms._

" _I'll say it again. I love you." He finished his statement with a passionate kiss._

After their first kiss, he dropped her off at her dinky apartment and went home running high on emotion. Nick looked at Judy. "I'm guessing the incident last night with the wolf-like mammal might be the header for today's briefing."

Fangmeyer, a female wolf, who was sitting next to them perked her ears up.

"I heard about the new non-savage mammal that popped up. Some sort of wolf?"

"It looks like a wolf, a really big one, but the face is different from a wolf. If we had picture you would see what I'm talking about." Nick replied.

"And we do have picture. From the parking lot security cams and the media has it too." Chief Bogo said walking into the room. "Few items on the docket today but the big one first. I am calling the incident last night the Unknown Mammal case. The mayor has given this case top priority because of the possibility of its link to the Night Howler case. I am assigning a team of four. The two leads will be Wilde and Hopps."

The Chief looked at the pair.

"You pick who you want to work with."

Nick spoke before she could consult her partner.

"Fangmeyer and Delgato,"

The Chief looked at Judy. "Do you agree?"

"Yes." Judy replied. She didn't mind working with the two officers.

"Here's the file get started."

While Judy grabbed the big file, big in her paws, Nick and the other two officers left the room heading to the nearest small meeting room.

"Thanks fox, wasn't looking forward to driving around patrolling." Delgato spoke.

"Not a problem figured you could use something to dig into, plus you two saved Judy and I." The fox replied.

The rabbit knew why Nick had picked these two. Besides Fangmeyer saving their collective tails during the drug bust gone bad. After the Night Howler case, they had been the first to approach them and invited them out to a cop bar to have some after work fun. They found the duo very entertaining and shared stories of past cases and SWAT calls.

Entering a small meeting room Judy hopped onto table since all the furniture in the station was large except her desk. Nick stood on a seat and the rest sat in the last open seats. The rabbit opened the file and found four packets and passed them around. The wolf Fangmeyer went through the pages straight to the pictures.

"Holy shit you weren't kidding, that looks like a wolf but the face is wrong. Thing is huge." The others rumbled in agreement.

The picture she was referencing was a high detailed view of the Wolf-like mammal standing near a sheep that was on her back trying to get away. They spent the next twenty minutes reading in silence the reports from different witnesses and the forensics team.

"I find this strange the stadium is deep in the city and this wolf-like mammal shows up. Right there like he appeared out of nowhere and then disappeared from your account Hopps." Delgato said.

"Maybe we should comb the parking lot." Nick suggested. "A little snippet in the forensic report mentioned a hole near the edge of the parking lot. I have an idea working in my head and I would like to see this hole. Plus, I think our wolf won't be going anywhere anytime soon that tranq dart is going to knock it out for a while."

They all agreed and proceeded to leave. They weren't far from the truth about Sirius.

Sometime later the four officers had arrived at the stadium and going to the cordoned off section of the parking lot where wolfdog had first appeared. A lone squad car sat the edge of tape.

"Wondering who they assigned to watch the scene? Must have been a boring night." Delgato asked.

The lion had been relatively quiet most of the trip. The others had been holding a steady conversation until that point.

"Probably some rookie most likely." Fangmeyer replied.

The wolf pulled the squad car up the other one. The other squad car was a lot bigger. Only the bigger cars were assigned to elephant officers and there wasn't many. The door opened and Officer Pennington stepped out. The four got out and greeted Francine.

"Wow they assigned four of you guys this case." She looked down at and smiled at who she saw. "Figured Bogo would assign you two."

"Well we did have a close encounter. How long have you been here?" Nick responded.

"Since everyone left. Decided to take some overtime didn't have any big plans for my two days off. Since you're here I can head home."

"Yeah when we leave the cleanup guys can have their parking lot back."

Francine bid the officers farewell and drove off.

"Now where is that hole. Grab the rope ladder we brought." Nick said.

It didn't take long to find the hole. Even with the sun almost high in the sky it was still dark down in the hole. The hole was a bit small so looked like Delgato, a rather large male lion, wouldn't be able to fit.

"Fangmeyer and I should go down first we can see in the dark." Nick said.

"Wait look there is an indentation in the dirt." Judy pointed out.

The rabbit being the smallest could spot things the others couldn't. Nick leaned over and looked at the indentation Judy had spotted.

"It looks like something was hooked int…" Nick started to sniff he caught a unique smell.

Fangmeyer seeing the fox starting to catch a scent, joined him.

The wolf was the first to speak. "That smells like a wolf and not a wolf. What the hell is this mammal. That is a scent I have never come across."

"Me too." Nick replied.

Nick and Fangmeyer followed the scent and paused when they came to a spot.

"The scent changes. The scent changes heavily to wolf and not wolf and its starting to fade away." The fox said to wolf. "Fangmeyer you ok?"

Everyone looked at female wolf. Her eyes were wide and her nose constantly moving as it took in the scent. Shaking her head, she got back to task.

"Sorry guys, only wolves can smell the subtle differences in wolfs. What I was smelling was a very strong alpha wolf."

The rabbit and fox's ears peaked in interest.

"I thought that packs don't exist anymore?" Judy asked.

"Well true packs. Us wolfs do get together on occasion and there are certain males that have an alpha scent but its faint. But this scent screams alpha. I'll be honest that scent struck a baser instinct to follow this scent and submit myself to the mammal." Fangmeyer said blushing. "My husband wouldn't be too happy if did that." Finishing with a chuckle.

The two small mammals could only look wide eyed at the female wolf.

"I still have much to learn." Judy said.

The trio headed back to Delgato who had finished setting up the rope ladder. Nick took the lead down the ladder with a flashlight clipped to his belt, next Fangmeyer with a backpack for evidence and flashlight, and lastly Judy with a flashlight of her own and camera gear. Delgato had pulled out a powerful flashlight and shined it down the hole so the officers could see. Once the they reached the bottom they found a pile of rope with a hook attached. Fangmeyer pulled out an evidence bag and gloves. She bagged the rope and put it in the backpack. Nick began to follow the unique scent.

Judy not having night vision like the wolf and fox followed with a flashlight. It wasn't long before they found a pristine four poster bed in the middle of wet ivy covered room. The three officers were stumped. The condition of the bed compared to the room didn't match up. Taking out the camera Judy began to photograph the bed and the room. Fangmeyer pulled out her phone and recorded Nick getting on the bed to show that it was in fact real. Just as Nick was about to get off the bed it faded away and disappeared causing the fox to fall on his rump.

"Oww, son of a. That hurt." Nick yelled. "I'm okay Carrots just caught off guard."

Nick got up and looked around wide eyed.

"Where did the bed go?" He asked looking at his fellow officers.

"I don't know but I got it on video, it just disappeared." Replied Fangmeyer.

In Nick's mind this case had gone from a standard mammal hunt to interesting to downright creepy. A pristine bed in a wet ivy covered was strange but having the bed disappear had the fox screaming danger in his head.

"I'm getting a little scared right now. What makes a bed vanish?" Judy said shakily.

"I'm getting there. I think we should leave this room." Fangmeyer replied.

They agreed and started following the scent trail deeper.

"So, what was this idea you had Nick about this hole back at the station?" The rabbit asked.

"I thought maybe the hole came from the Nocturnal district but we are not deep enough and the only scent I smell is us and that unique one. There is nothing else. If this was an access point to the Nocturnal District we would smell all kinds of animals."

As they ventured deeper they found more empty rooms and large spaces. They followed the scent tail until they came to a large empty room.

"The scent ends here. This is not right, it like the thing appeared right here and left the room. This is the oldest part of the scent. It starts right here." Fangmeyer said. "I can't make muzzles or tails of this."

"What have we gotten into."

XXXXX

A/N: For those who read the original story:

Lucy is now a wolf instead of a tiger. At first when I writing I thought Lucy being a tiger would be a good choice but as it panned out in my outline it did not work well. Switching Lucy to a wolf worked a lot better.

Chelsey is a new character I developed when I made the revision.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fangmeyer, Nick, and Judy exited out of the hole. The three were confused and a bit scared. What they thought was going to a standard mammal hunt was turning into a case with incidents that they couldn't explain. A scent trail that smelled of a blend of a wolf and some unknown species, a bed that disappears, a scent trail that appears out of nowhere, and a mammal who disappears into thin air. Fangmeyer had opened the backpack and found the evidence bag empty. The trio that had gone down in the hole began to panic a bit.

"What's wrong?" Delgato asked when he saw his colleagues in a state of distress.

"Something very unnatural is happening down there and it's causing us to panic!" Nick replied.

Delgato looked at Nick wide eyed. They knew for a fact very little effected the fox officer. The last time he had shown emotion was when Judy had been shot.

"We need to call the Chief and seal off this area." Judy said.

The rabbit's heart was racing faster than usual and she was still trying to process what she has seen down in the hole.

"Dispatch this Officer Delgato."

"Dispatch." Clawhauser was on the radio.

"We need a team to seal off the stadium parking lot and we need the Chief. Fangmeyer, Wilde, and Hopps found something that is causing them distress."

"Put Wilde on the radio." Chief Bogo replied having listening in on radio traffic.

"Wilde here, Chief there is something very unnatural happening underneath the parking lot. We found an intricate network of hallways, rooms, and large spaces like it's a building right under the parking lot. A really old building. There were occurrences that defy logic that I can't explain in words, but we have video."

"Guys you need to see this." Judy yelled out.

While Nick was on the radio with the Chief, Judy had transferred the pictures from the camera to a laptop. She had been scanning through the photos when she came across the photo where Fangmeyer stated where the unique scent started. She had taken a picture of them tracking the scent. In the background was an arch with what looked like a very thin curtain hanging from it. When the other officers came over she looked at Nick and Fangmeyer.

"Did you notice the arch in the room where the scent started." She said showing them the picture.

"No it was an empty room. I would have noticed that arch." Fangmeyer replied.

"All of us would have." Nick added. Hitting the button on the radio. "Chief this getting place underground is getting stranger and stranger."

"I'm on my way."

In an hour the whole stadium and parking lot was sealed off. In that time Judy transferred all video and photos to the laptop to show the Chief. Nick and Judy were shaken to the core that there was something going on that defied all logic and the world they knew. They were drawn out their thoughts when the Chief called them.

"Wilde, Hopps, Delgato, and Fangmeyer show me what you have."

Judy handed the laptop to the Chief while the others waited to hear the Chief's response. Through most of the photos and video the Chief remained silent but grunted on occasion. When he finished he closed the laptop. The cape buffalo took off his glasses and pinched his nose.

"This could go to hell in a paw basket."

"Sir?" Judy asked.

"I need to go down there myself before I make the call Wilde and Hopps you are with me; the rest wait here. Hopps, bring the camera."

Sometime later the trio stood in the large room that had an invisible arch. The Chief approached the middle of the room.

"Hopps get the camera ready."

The rabbit recorded the Chief approach the middle of the room with his paws in front of him. After a few tense seconds the Bogo came to a complete stop. The big mammal pushed but there was no give.

"Am I touching the object Hopps?"

Looking at the tiny screen on the camera where the arch was visible, Judy could see that the Chief was nowhere close to the object.

"Sorry sir, no."

Stepping away from the invisible barrier, the cape buffalo headed back to the fox and rabbit.

"I have made my decision but I rather not say it more than once." Bogo said.

The fox and rabbit could only think of what the Chief might say. They weren't tense as they had been when they had discovered things were what had seemed. The trip back to the surface seemed to take less time. When they reached the surface, the Chief called over the other officers. He brought them into a close huddle.

"From this moment you forget what you saw down there. I'm going to have the hole filled in and sealed. You don't talk about it and destroy anything related to what you have seen here. This is above what we are capable of handling and I don't want the government in my city. The last time they came through it took years to recover. Do you understand?"

The officers stood straighter, but Judy was confused and decided to speak.

"Sir, we can't just forget…."

"You will! Do I make myself clear!"

Not wanting to get on the Chief's bad side again she meekly said. "Yes, sir."

"Now you all are still assigned tracking down that thing that came out of the hole."

With that Bogo headed back to his car and drove off. The four officers were speechless. All of them were thinking of why the Chief wanted to cover up something like this. Nick was the first to speak.

"All we have left to do is look through camera footage. Any other leads just died right down that hole."

"Let's just go back to the station and salvage what we can and follow orders." Delgato said dejectedly.

A few minutes later they piled back into the squad car and drove back in silence. What they didn't know is it would take weeks before any sign of the wolf like mammal appear.

During the trip to the station Judy sat in her seat a bit confused. When the chief had mentioned the government coming back to the city she had been confused. She didn't remember anytime the government got involved in Zootopia. She decided to ask her coworkers.

"What did Bogo mean when he mentioned the government?"

Nick was the first to respond. "Ever heard of the Savage Nights incident?"

"No think I would have heard of it if it had been fairly recent."

"It was about sixty years ago not recent history but that incident is burned into every predator and why still today there is a fear of preds. The Night Howler case was close to being what had happened in that incident." Delgato replied.

"What happened?"

"You have to find out yourself."

Xxxxx

After Chelsey went home after a long debate over whether they should call the police which there had been no winner, Lucy went out again to search for Sirius. She realized it must look odd for a wolf to go around constantly sniffing. After several hours of trying to catch any scent of Sirius she gave up. _The power of magic he held must allow him to cover his scent._ She thought to herself. Going back to her house all she could think about was this strange mammal who had landed on her roof. She had sensed that he had not been totally truthful about how he came to be in her back yard. He had said that he came out of an arch, found his way to the surface and blind apparated. What she had seen on the TV said different.

Lucy was confused over this situation. The ZPD was looking for savage animal spotted at the stadium. That savage animal was in fact Sirius in his Grim form. When she had been about to call 911 hearing her mother in her ear telling her not to call, that it would be a bad idea confused her even more. And the power that Sirius could wield scared her a bit. When Lucy arrived back at her house she sat in the living room taking in Sirius' scent. _Why am I so fixated on his scent and finding him? I barely knew him for six hours._

"Because he is good for you." Whispered her mother's voice.

 _Shit._

Xxxxx

 _I was on the run from the aurors in my world now the animal police are after me too._ Sirius thought to himself. _And now I have involved innocents by not leaving when I had my clothes._ Sirius was walking around disillusioned with a scent masking charm. It was late morning and Sirius was walking around a suburban area. He has seen Chelsey and Lucy trying to follow him. He spent the next couple hours trying to put space between himself and Lucy's place. _How am I going to live in this world?_ Sirius spied a relatively empty park and made his way to a tree to sit down.

 _One thing for sure is I'm going homeless again._ He looked at his wand in his hands. _If I lose this I will not be able to access my magic. I have lived so long with it that I don't know how to completely live without it. Lily, my sister in all but blood I should have listen to you more._ The animagus sat there thinking and formulating plans. Keeping track of the animals in the park making sure none got too near. _Well the police only know my animagus form and not what I really look like. It is too impractical to leave the city. I don't know what is out there. Need to stay here in Zootopia and learn what this world has to offer. Going to need a private space to work on what ideas I have._

Sirius got up and looked around. He could see a large city skyline in the distance and looked around. In the opposite direction of the city he saw some low hills. Taking in every detail he could see, he began to concentrate. With a pop, he landed on the hill he had been looking at. He then saw Zootopia in all its splendor. _London has nothing on Zootopia, that city is a beauty._ Going back to the task at hand, Sirius began to cast spells in all directions. It had been a long time since he cast this many spells at once. He placed all forms of muggle repelling spells hoping that they worked on the animals. Than the animagus began to work on his shelter. Taking his wand, he aimed at the Earth. Using his magic. He made a cave in the hillside. This would be his shelter while he explored Zootopia. For the next several hours came up with his way to disguise himself amongst the animal population.

Xxxxx

Judy sat in her cubicle looking at the computer screen. When the four officers had gotten back they knew that they had nothing to go on trying to track down the wolf-like mammal. With the mammal disappearing it left no trace of where it went. Clawhauser had fielded calls about from mammals claiming of seeing the mysterious mammal after the story had gone out but all had turned up false. The four officers had scrubbed through the traffic cams hoping to catch sight of the mammal but it proved fruitless. Judy was sitting in front of her computer trying to write a report of her failure to find the mammal and not mention what they had found under the stadium parking lot. The phone in her office began to ring and she picked it up.

"Hello."

"Officer Hopps report to my office now and grab your partner." The Chief said over the phone.

"Yes, sir."

The rabbit got out her seat and went to the cubicle next to hers but was met by her fox partner.

"I could hear the chief. Wonder what he has for us?"

At the Chief's office, they were met by Fangmeyer and Delgato. Fangmeyer knocked on the door.

"Enter."

The four officers entered the Chief's office. Inside the office stood a female wolf. Judy saw her eyes light up when Delgato enter the office. She questioned that look but the answer soon came when the female wolf came up to Delgato and planted at huge kiss on his muzzle. The office was silent after the exchange. Fangmeyer had the look of utter amazement on her face. Nick and Judy were shocked. Judy had wondered if there were other cross species couples. Nick had told her that he had seen some but mostly between like species. Delgato and the wolf were completely different species.

"Hey Chelsey what brings you here?" Delgato responded a bit red in the face and voice a little strained.

Realization dawned on the wolfs face.

"Sorry babe, was really happy to see yo…." Chelsey saw the other female wolf in the room. Her ears drooped. "Hey Debra."

"Sister."

Nick leaned down to whisper loudly in Judy's ear.

"This just got awkward."

"I believe we are way past that, let's get to the matter at hand. Chelsey Fangmeyer has a solid lead on our Unknown Mammal."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chelsey had hours debating if she should go to the police after leaving Lucy's. Lucy was a friend but what she had seen in that house scared her beyond belief. At first, she had been utterly fascinated by the unknown mammal in her friends living room. She had helped her friend carrying in Sirius and set him on the couch. Not knowing the extent of his injuries, Chelsey stripped him of his clothes. Lucy was vacated the room while Chelsey went to work. The mammal's injuries were not that severe. He was a bit bruised and scraped up but in one piece. After cleaning the scrapes, she requested a blanket from Lucy and told her to wash his clothes. At first the scent from the mammal was strange. It had a familiar wolf scent but it was mixed with another. Chelsey concluded that this mammal was part wolf in a way.

It had become obvious that Lucy was becoming interested in the mammal that had graced her living room. Chelsey couldn't fault her for latching on to something. Her friend had been depressed since her mother had died in the accident. The wolf hoped her friend would come out of her sadness. The new mammal had started to bring her out of her depression. Than it all changed when Sirius explained his history and the power he wielded. Deep in her gut she felt that Sirius was only showing the good parts of his power, that he was not showing the full extent of what he could do.

When the human changed into the biggest wolf she had ever seen see remembered seeing the wolf before hours earlier on TV. After showing the phone to Sirius, she felt utter relief when he decided to leave. She didn't have to fake not being afraid. After the no win argument, Chelsey and Lucy went their separate ways. When she made the decision to inform the police about Sirius, she felt that betraying her friend. She was happy to see her wolf friend showing interest in something but Chelsey felt that human was too dangerous. See now sat in an interrogation be asked questions by two ZPD officers that included her sister and the cities first rabbit officer.

"Run this by me again, he turned a chair into a primitive animal." Debra Fangmeyer said.

"Yes, I know this sounds ridiculous. He called it a dog and then he changed it back."

"I believe you sister. This Sirius mammal has a lot of unexplained occurrences around him. I can't you more. And lastly when he changed into his Grim form how big was he?"

"Almost six feet. He was taller than us when we were sitting."

"Thank you Miss Fangmeyer you can head on home." Judy spoke.

As Chelsey got up and left the room she hoped her friend would not be mad at her but she doubted it.

Xxxxx

Nick sat in the passenger seat of Delgato's squad car as they drove deep into the suburbs of Zootopia. The fox kept looking at the lion trying to wrap his head around that fact one of his few friends in the ZPD was just like him. A mammal in love with another mammal outside his species. Nick wanted to say something but the words that he wanted to speak didn't come. His final look finally struck a nerve with the lion.

"Alright spit it out already. This silence is getting on my nerves. Do you have a problem with me dating outside my species?"

"No actually."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Trying to get it through my head that you are like me. That we both love someone that isn't our species."

Delgato took a little time before he answered.

"It's not something that I put out in the open, mammals like us are not widely accepted. I'm guessing that Hopps and you are together?"

"Officially after the going to the concert. Couldn't deny my feelings anymore."

"I remember being at that point. I'll share how I got to that point if you do." Delgato said. "We have a bit of time."

Nick hesitated for a moment but something deep inside told him he could trust the lion. "Sure, I'll go first." Nick began to think about what he was going to say. "It started when Carrots came across me running a hustle on the owner of Jumbeaux's Café. She inadvertently helped me hustle a Jumbo-pop out of owner citing health code regulations. In my mind, I saw a naïve little bunny who hadn't been given a reality check yet. Apparently, she had come across me later in the day and seen what I had done to the giant popsicle. She confronted me and I ended up giving her a hard reality check. After leaving her in freshly laid cement I didn't think about her until I was lying in bed. For the first time, I felt bad for doing that to her but I buried it. The next day Carrots cornered me and pulled the biggest hustle on me. She threatened me with tax evasion, which I found out later she had no jurisdiction over. She ended up taking me on the wildest ride of my life. During the whole time we were together no once did she any reference to me being a fox and talked down to me. She treated me as an equal. Then the press conference came and mentioned the preds going savage was in their nature. That hurt me to the core. I had just filled out the application to join the ZPD because Judy said I would make a good officer. I ended up scaring her and leaving her. That day still haunts me even though Carrots has forgiven me for doing that to her. For the next three months, I could not stop thinking about her. I saw her on the news. I contemplated for days trying to find her and say sorry and I forgive her for the press conference. When I finally did she had quit the force. I than realized that I was starting to fall in love a rabbit. Over the years countless vixen's had tried to capture my attention but I could never connect with any of them. I never found any vixen attractive. I never discussed it with anyone. Not even my mother. For a bit, I thought I was gay but I never found male foxes attractive. For years I thought that I was going to be single for the rest of my life. Then this little bunny comes along and starts yanking my heart strings. I denied it at first but then I accepted that I was in love with mammal of a different species. But I did not know if she would feel the same way. When she came to find me I was overjoyed. After exposing the ex-mayor, I had thought about telling her about my feelings but I held it in. I didn't know what she would think of predator falling in love with her. It wasn't until that night at the concert that I finally decided to take a risk and let her know that I loved her. I was really surprised that she loved me too. She told me later that night she had started to fall for me during the whole night howlers case and she didn't want to tell me because she was afraid of losing her friendship with me. So, what's your story?"

"Since I was young teen I knew that I was different. When I hit my teen years I didn't pay any attention to the lioness' in my age group or the dirty mags my friends tried to show me. I never felt any appeal to the female lion. Being gay never crossed my mind. What I did pay attention to was female wolves. They were graceful and utterly beautiful in my eyes. Growing up in my family it was expected of me to get with a lioness. My father told me every day when I became a teen that I had to find lioness. I was afraid to tell my parents that I had no attraction toward to females of my species. Through my teen years I kept my parents happy by going out with lioness'. I would go out with them for a couple dates and then say I wanted to be friends. Afterward I told my parents that whoever wasn't the one. After doing this for years I started to get fed up with going through the motions and attempted to find a wolf that would want me. I combed websites and paid attention at school. I than found one for me. You met her today, Chelsey Fangmeyer. We dated in secret for a couple years while sit going through the motion of dating other lioness'. Chelsey understood why I had to do it because she had to do it herself. One day when she and I had become adults, she had been over at my house, my parents were out. We decided to take our relationship farther. We were so occupied with each other I didn't hear my parents come home. They walked into my room and found me entwined with Chelsey. Next thing I knew my dad disowned me from the family and I was out on the streets. I had barely graduated high school when that happen. Chelsey couldn't stand to see me out on my own and decided to finally tell her parents about us. I was expecting her to receive the same treatment but instead her parents accepted who she was and who she loved. I ended up living in their converted garage til I was able to school and become the officer I dreamed of becoming. Chelsey and I have been wanting to marry but currently the law does not allow it."

There was a moment of silence between the two predators. Nick was the first to break it.

"I'm glad I'm not alone in what I am Delgato."

"Call me Anthony, don't worry you are not alone. In fact. Clawhauser is one too."

Nick could only give Anthony Delgato a wide-eyed look.

Xxxx

Lucy was sitting on her couch staring at the spot where Sirius had sat in his Grim form. The scent still lingered on the carpet. She had been like this since hearing her mother's voice in her head. At one point, she thought her mother's death was finally getting to her and causing to lose her sanity. She thought that she had everything together. She had been two days away from returning from her bereavement and vacation when Sirius dropped out of nowhere. His appearance shook up the stability she had finally achieved after her mother's passing.

 _You need to get off this couch and get on with life._ Lucy told herself.

As she began to make the first steps of getting off the couch there was a knock at the door. Doing a quick stretch to get feeling back her legs the wolf headed to the front door. Through the windows she saw Chelsey's boyfriend in full uniform. The wolf began to panic and flung the door open. That's when she saw Anthony was not alone. Standing next to him and below her eyeline was the ZPD's only fox officer.

"Anthony what are doing here. Is Chelsey ok?"

"Chelsey is fine, we are actually here to see you."

"What for?"

"We are here to ask you questions about Sirius Black." Nick replied.

 _Sirius was wrong he has gotten me involved._

The two officers would spend the next hour talking to Lucy trying to get anymore additional information. Trying to dig up anymore leads proved fruitless. Sirius Black had disappeared again into thin air. It would be a bit over a month before any trace of him would appear.

1 Month later

Living on the streets was hard. The Animagus had it easy back in his world. Being able to act as a lovable stray had worked in his favor. He went back to his cave everynight but that was only a place to stay. He realized that his human form would invite a lot of trouble and used a glamour of a wolf. The streets as he learned to call them from listening in on shady characters were tough to live in, especially since he was avoiding using magic except for his glamours. Food was easy to come by but the types of food he found were tough to stomach at first. He was use to the rich food provided by Molly Weasley and the house elves.

Vegetables were easy to eat but his protein intake was low. He discovered the predators of this world had turned omnivore and started relying on eating bugs for their protein. He had lost weight surviving on mostly vegetables and any meat that wasn't spoiled. He was still iffy with bug based protein. The city was not friendly to homeless. For a week, Sirius begged for food and money and he mostly got glares and sometimes a stiff kick in the rear. He didn't want to resort to stealing. He was new in this world and he didn't want to develop a rap sheet. Sleeping in his cave and surviving on barely anything was starting to get to him. The man even considered at one point to turn himself in to the police since it was in the papers they were looking for him. Turn himself in so he would have a place to sleep and good food. The prospect of being in a cell again turned him away. Finding clothes that fit had been a real task. Not one animal was close in shape to him accept lions. Clothes made from magic or transformed with magic never lasted long. The clothes he had arrived in crumbled in a week. At the point Sirius has almost run around naked but was saved when a large lion had tossed some old clothes in the trash can.

A month later Sirius found himself wandering around at night exploring the night life of Savanna Central. Still wearing the throw away clothes from the lion. He avoided Tundratown since he didn't have the fur or the clothes to handle the cold district. He had made the mistake of staying in Sahara for a couple days and nearly passed out from heat exhaustion. Still in his wolf glamour past through crowds of nocturnal animals. Zootopia was active day and night due to diversity of the animal species that lived here. Sirius was also on a mission to find some edible food. The one thing that surprise the animagus was the surprising lack of crime. There was crime but nothing really serious. The rare purse snatcher, speeder, and a very rare fight. Sirius had the privilege of taking down a purse snatcher, more like kicking a weasel out cold. His reward was a quick kiss on the cheek from a female otter and a hundred dollars. The otter's last name if he remembered correctly had been Otterton. He found the names of animals in this world hilarious.

The disguised man was approaching a park when he heard a scream. Being a former auror, even though spending years in a cell, his instinct to help people never left him. Sirius began to run toward the scream to on the lookout for the source. It didn't take long before he came upon a scene that stopped him in his tracks. A black leopard stood over a badger couple with a bloody knife in hand. One badger male from his clothing was on the ground clutching his stomach. Without a second thought he sprang into action.

"Stop!"

The leopard looked up in panic and began to run. The man knew that the leopard was faster than him and shifted to his grim form. The grim closed the distance fast and soon the leopard was on the ground with a grim holding his throat. Sirius didn't bite down controlling the instinct. Instead he forced the leopard to the ground where he quickly shifted forms and bound the leopard with his wand. The leopard was completely speechless, what he had seen defied logic. Making sure the leopard wasn't going anywhere, Sirius went back to the injured badger. The female was on a cell phone calling emergency from the words she was using and the tone of her voice. Kneeling down he spoke the badger. From the amount of blood on the ground he could see and how the badger was acting Sirius could tell the mammal didn't have long.

"Sir, if you can hear me, this is going to feel weird but this is going to save your life."

Taking out his wand he began to weave spells over the stab wound. He wished he had blood replenishers but he didn't have the tools or ingredients. The wound began to close and blood stopped flowing. Soon a faint scar was left and Sirius breathed, the badger was still. He cast some diagnostic spells to see if there was any lasting damage, and found none. Out of nowhere a hefty sized ball of fur hugged him and sobbed into his chest.

"Thank you whoever you are."

"It was nothing." Sirius replied.

"What are you?" The female badger asked. "Never seen a mammal like you."

Sirius than realized that his glamour had disappeared. He decided not to hide anything.

"I'm human and mostly likely the only one around."

Sirius could hear sirens in the distance and decided that his work was done. He made sure the male badger was going to make it.

"I'm sorry but I must go I'm a hunted man."

The female badger looked up at Sirius with gratefulness in her eyes.

"Before you go what is your name?"

"Sirius Black is my real name but just call me Padfoot."

Sirius disappeared with a pop.

XXXXX

A/N: This chapter was supposed to be posted before Christmas until I turned on my computer and found I was missing over half the chapter. I ended up rewriting it from heart.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"WILDE MY OFFICE NOW!...WILDE MY OFFICE NOW!...WIL.."

Nick shot up in bed woken from his sleep. Nick leaned over unplugged the phone and answered it.

"Yes, Chief?"

"I need you down at the station now your Unknown Mammal has surfaced again."

Before Nick could ask any questions, say it was his two days off, and say it is 2 am, Bogo hung up. After putting down his phone, he was about it get up when another call came in. This time from his favorite bunny.

"Hey Carrots."

"Hey Nick, did you get a call from the Chief about the case?"

"Yeah just did, I'm about to get dressed want me to pick you up your favorite morning drink at our favorite café if it's open while I come pick you up?"

"No I'll make myself something."

"Ok Carrots see you in a bit."

"See you."

Rolling off the bed the fox went to his closet and pulled out one of his spare uniforms. _I was having such a good dream of my lovely bunny._ The vulpine got a little heated thinking about what the dream consisted of. _Wonder if she would be into that._ Getting dressed he grabbed his keys and exited the apartment. The drive to Judy's wasn't long even though nocturnal animals were out and about. Nick didn't even have to stop in front Judy's for long when the passenger door opened and the rabbit hopped in. She planted a quick kiss on Nick's muzzle before he began driving again.

"I hope it isn't anything bad." Judy said.

"I hope so to but my gut tells me it is something good and bad."

The station was still a bit of a distance away. The fox out the corner of his eye saw Judy pull out a book from her bag and start to read. Taking a quick look, he saw on the cover a fox in an old war garb holding a rabbit in a dress. The book peaked his interest.

"What you reading Carrots, cover looks interesting?"

"Something I found in a book store, _Forbidden Fox_ by Ranth Wartz. A Slave War romance, about a fox who falls for the Masters daughter who is a rabbit. The slave fox ends up escaping and joining the Union and coming back for the rabbit. Never realized that there was any fox and rabbit romance novels until I came across a whole section of them. A lot of the books are older than me."

"Wow didn't know there were interspecies romance novels before."

"Me neither."

Nick and Judy drove in silence. While the time passed, the fox thought about his budding relationship with Judy. They had gone out a couple dates that mostly consisted of a movie and dinner but nothing serious. _Something to rectify this weekend. Damn police work._ Nick slid his paw over and laid it on Judy's thigh. Soon after he felt the rabbit take hold of it. _Who knew a fox like me would be with a rabbit? Wonder what her parents would say?_

"We need to tell my parents one of these days." Judy said poking her head up from her book.

 _What? "_ Did I say that out loud?"

"Say what?"

"Never mind, go on about your parents." _Must be thinking the same thing._

Putting down the book. "I don't like to hold anything from my parents. I'm a bit worried about telling them about us. I believe they expect me to get with a rabbit settle down and pop out some kits."

"So, they expect you to do what other bunnies do."

"I guess. I don't look forward to telling them."

"I'll be here no matter the consequences." Nick said squeezing Judy's paw.

The remainder of the trip to the station in silence just thinking what lay ahead of them in their developing relationship. Once at the station Nick parked the car and they went in a side entrance. They still had to pass through the main lobby to get to their shared office and bullpen. Instead of Clawhauser at the reception desk a female deer who they didn't know the name of. They did know she was the night time dispatcher. The deer nodded her head in greeting as they headed to Bogo's office. Once they arrived at the Chief's door inside were Delgato and Fangmeyer. Bogo was missing.

"Hey you two." Judy said greeting the others.

They each mumbled a hello. Fangmeyer gave up her seat for Judy and Nick.

"You guys get any more details than us than our Unknown Mammal has surfaced again?" Delgato asked.

"That's all we know. This case has been on the back burner since the first week. Sirius has disappeared of the face of this earth."

"And reappeared tonight." The Chief said walking in with impeccable timing.

In his hands, he carried four files.

"We have caught a very good but also a possible bad break. Tonight, our Unknown Mammal, Sirius, has been identified in a stabbing case." Bogo said with his stern voice.

Dread creeped through the officers, was this Sirius a lawbreaker.

"Sirius was in fact the rescuer and stopped the offender. And strangely enough saved the victim's life. That's the good, the bad is if the media catches hold of this. It is now confirmed that Sirius can change between two different forms we have it on camera. Since Sirius is no longer an unknown mammal, I have changed the case name to Padfoot case. Sirius Black gave the alias Padfoot to the victims of the stabbing. Why that name was chosen is because I decided to make case less threaten to the public. At this moment, the public does not know about what happen tonight, let's keep it that way. I will be giving access to surveillance to access the cameras around the city. The victim is still in the hospital under observation and the offender is sitting in a cell in this precinct. Here are the files, get out of my office."

Grabbing the file's, the group of officers headed to the same room where they had first gone over the case. Nick was the first to speak.

"So, who gets to do what? That is a lot of surveillance footage to go through?" Nick asked. "I volunteer to look at the footage."

Soon Fangmeyer joined him.

"That leaves interrogation of the offender and questioning the victim." Judy said.

"I can handle the interrogation." Delgato spoke up.

"And I don't mind going to hospital this time. It is good to hear that the victim is alive and well." Judy finished.

The officers grumbled in agreement. Without speaking they proceeded with their assignments but not before filling up on coffee. Judy did a quick overview of the file before leaving the police station for the hospital. While she sat there alone in the squad car she thought about her relationship with Nick. They had made their feelings known to each other a month ago. After that night, they had proceeded as usual but with some added variations. Judy occasionally stayed at Nick's after work where she would cuddle into him while watching a movie. _He hasn't taken me on a serious date yet. We have spent time with each other gone out to dinner and movies but nothing big. Well can't fault him for that, we both work a lot._ Judy had started to fall for Nick after the Night Howler case as she got to know him more but was afraid. Afraid that Nick would not return those same feelings. She had buried those feelings but that night at the concert changed all that.

The one thing that was still bothering her was trying to find any information on the Savage Nights case. The archives had no record of the case. Even the Zootopia central library didn't have any information on it.

The trip to the hospital was a long one. Finding a space near the entrance Judy got out and made her way to the front desk. The night time attendant, a male leopard, looked up.

"Officer Judy Hopps, here the see the badger couple that was recently brought in?" The Leopard aksed.

"Yes."

"Second floor room 234."

 _Wow that was fast usually have to wait a bit._ The rabbit went to the nearest elevator when her phone when off. Pulling out her phone she saw that she had received a lengthy text from Nick along with a photo. The bunny opened the text when she entered the elevator.

 _We have a clear view of Sirius now. The mammal has been in the open for a bit, He has been walking in open from what we have seen. What is odd is when he walks through a crowd no one pays him any mind. Whoever this mammal is he is not standing out in the crowd. I have a feeling this all relates the incident we need to forget. I attached a picture of the mammal._

Looking at the picture Judy saw a mammal with no fur except on his muzzle and head. He was wearing some worn lion's clothes. The mammal was strange to look at. The elevator dinged and Hopps walked out. The attendant on this floor had also directed her toward the badger couple, but before she could talk to them a nurse stopped her.

"Officer before you go in I need to talk to you." The rabbit nurse said.

The nurse directed her to an empty room.

"Do you have something to add to the police report?" Asked rabbit officer.

"Yes. I saw the report from the paramedics we finally got the x-ray's and MRI back."

"From the initial police report I read on the way over the badger showed no signs of injury despite being covered in his own blood and eye witness accounts from the wife and mugger saying that he had been stabbed. "

"Yes, that is what we saw too. What the medical staff and I don't get is there is no signs of injury at all, at least on the surface."

"What do you mean?"

"The MRI shows faint scar tissue below the surface where victim was stabbed but the age of the scar tissue shows that he was stabbed months ago, even though it was tonight. The blood he was covered in was his own. We tested it to be sure."

As the nurse was telling her this Judy was jotting down notes.

"This incident has the doctors in a twist. They can't explain how this is possible that a badger gets stabbed and who ever helped them saved him. Like a miracle."

"Has the media come by yet?"

"No, surprisingly there has been no inquries."

"May I go and see the victim."

"Yes."

Judy left the nurse and proceeded to the room the badger couple occupied. As the rabbit approached she could hear the couple happily chatting away about everyday stuff. Judy entered the room and the couple fell silent.

"Hi, I'm Officer Hopps. I'm here to asks some questions."

The wife was the first to speak.

"We have already talk to the police. We are just waiting to be released by the doctors."

"Sorry, this isn't about your attacker. This is about the mammal who saved you."

"What has that mammal done. He has saved the life of my husband, he and I are forever grateful for what that mammal did."

"That mammal is part of an investigation that has gone on for a month. You heard of the Unknown Mammal case?

Both badgers nodded.

"The Unknown Mammal case suspect matches the description of the mammal who rescued your husband. I personal was there when the mammal first appeared. We have been searching for that mammal for a month. I need to know any details you haven't told the other officers."

The first report was a little vague on how Sirius intervened. It mentioned Sirius appearing change into the Grim, as Lucy and Chelsey described, taking down the leopard securing him and helping the badgers.

"This is critical to my team's investigation. This mammal has abilities that are raising red flags. I'm sorry I have to do this but if you don't cooperate I must detain you for questioning which I really don't want to do after your ordeal tonight."

Bogo had been very strict on orders when it came to this case. Anyone unwilling to cooperate or give information on the human would be detained and charged. As Judy looked at the badgers she could see shock in their eyes. The threat of being detained after a getting stabbed and almost robbed opened their eyes.

"Fine, when the mammal showed up was a wolf. The wolf changed as it took down the leopard. The mammal looked like it changed into a bigger wolf. But when the mammal came back it had changed again but this time it looked completely different."

"Before we go any farther." Judy pulled out her phone and opened the pictures app on her phone. "Is this who you saw?" Presenting the picture Nick had sent her.

"Yes, that's the mammal. "

"One more picture." The rabbit switched to a picture of the Grim. "Is this what he looked like when he changed?"

The female badger looked closely at the picture. "Yes."

"Go ahead tell me the rest."

"When the mammal came over he had a stick in his and started saying words that made no sense. Light came out of the stick and I watch that mammal heal my husband. He gave his name and then disappeared."

 _Who is this mammal or human I should say?_ Judy thought.

Xxxxx

"This Sirius mammal has been keeping a low profile. We have covered about a week's worth of footage, in fast reverse of course but it's the same thing every day. Wake up, eat, explore the city, beg for money, eat so more, and explore. One pattern I notice is Sirius always goes to sleep in a dark alley. And I still don't get how no one notices that he is completely different than anybody has seen. You would think someone would have noticed that." Wilde said to Fangmeyer.

Fangmeyer and Wilde sat there looking at more footage when a call from Judy came through on Nick's phone.

"Hey Carrots."

"Hey Nick, I have some more information on our mammal and how we haven't heard about him in a month. I rather not talk about it over the phone but it's about that night. I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay Judy, drive safe."

The rabbit hung up and Nick turned to Fangmeyer.

"Officer Hopps has uncovered more information about our mammal. She referenced that it has to deal with what we saw down in that hole at the stadium."

Fangmeyer's eyes opened wide and a shudder went down her body. A half hour later the four officers met up in the meeting room to hear what Judy had to say.

"The reason why the people don't seem to recognize that Sirius is different is because he is using a disguise. I disguise that can be seen by any mammal looking at him but cameras don't they see right through the disguise. This mammal can look like anybody. The fact he can blend in means that containing him is going to be hard. Him being able to change is also a dozy. Luckily the media hasn't caught word."

Little did they know the media was the least of their worries.

Xxxxx

Sirius apparated back to his cave in the hills. He now sat on a conjured chair looking out at the city going over what he did this night. He knew that his actions would bring more attention to him. He had been laying low for the past month. Sirius kept his magic use to a minimum. It was obvious in this world that there were no magic users let alone humans.

 _I couldn't sit there and let someone get hurt. It goes against everything that I am. What do I do from here? Remus my friend, how I could use your advice right now._ _I have no one to turn to right now. Never felt so alone._

The Animagus continued to stare out at the cityscape when his eyes drifted to a familiar neighborhood in the distance. One animal came to mind that he hoped could offer some advice but he was hesitant. He knew that the ZPD was still after him. He did not want to involve her. _Maybe I should leave Zootopia._ Sirius knew that if he left Zootopia he would have to do it the old fashion way. Not knowing what lay beyond the city he was exploring it hindered apparition. He did not want to risk blind apparition. The continued to sit the chair. Sirius began to drift off into sleep when a voice he hadn't heard in fifteen years spoke in his head.

" _Go to Lucy_."

 _James!_

" _Go."_

Without a second thought he apparated back to a very familiar neighborhood. Sirius appeared in the park where he had first stopped when he left Lucy's house. From there he spent the next twenty minutes walking to Lucy's, donned in a new glamour. Arriving at her front, Sirius began to realize that he didn't know what he was going to say. He rang the doorbell.

Lucy was awake lying in bed reading a book. It was the beginning of the weekend for her. Reading late into the night was one of her favorite things to do on the weekend. She could feel the edges of sleep creeping up when it was disturbed by the ringing of her doorbell. _Who would be at my door at this time of night?_ She donned a robe and made her way to the front door. The muzzle she saw in the window made her stop. The mammal that was still in her dreams was at her door. Without hesitation, she yanked opened the door and pulled Sirius and began to wail on him.

Sirius was caught off guard when Lucy yanked him into the house and began to hit and scream at him.

"I was worried sick when you disappeared without a trace! Yes, we had barely known each other but you returned my kindness by not thanking me and disappearing!"

Lucy ended up slapping Sirius across the face. Her claws drew blood on the man's face. Sirius was more shocked than in pain. When Lucy saw the damaged she caused she began to apologize profusely.

"Shit! Sorry, I did not know my claws would do that to your skin."

"It's ok, I believe I had that coming."

"Go sit in the living room I'll get the first aid."

Sirius knew that he could easily heal the cuts on his face but he decided to let Lucy do her work. Lucy came back with a first aid kit and began to clean and sterilize the man's face.

"I'm really sorry but I think you are going to be left with some marks on your muzzle."

"Don't worry I leave them as a reminder not to get on your side. Plus, I always wanted a set of scars like my friend Moony." Sirius said smiling.

After putting bandages on Sirius, she asked the question that had been sitting at the back of her head.

"Why did you come back?"

The smile disappeared from his face.

"I'll come straight to the point, I need help."

Xxxxx

"Master, our contact at the ZPD has sent some interesting information on a case that is forming."

"What kind of information?"

"An unknown mammal that can change shape, mask it scents, and using a stick that shot out light saved a badger from a stab fatal stab wound. The unknown mammal also has a name. Its name is Sirius Black."

"Get the Hunters ready another has come through."

Xxxxx

A/N: My revision of the story will contain parts of the original story with slight or major changes.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Fall/Winter update. Sorry for the long absence. A mixer of school, work, medical leave, and intense gaming steered me away from this story. Hoping to at least chuck out chapters this coming fall and winter before my school starts up again. Studying to be IT support is no joke.

XXXXX

Some Weeks Later

Wiping sweat from his brow, Sirius began to attack the weeds that covered Lucy's backyard. It had been a couple weeks since he returned to Lucy's house needing help. He had been met with a flurry of flying paws and claws. In the end, he received a set of scars and a firm scolding. Sirius had expected Lucy to be a little wary helping him but that had not been the case. Within a day, he had a room, a bed to sleep in, food, and clothes. The Animagus had been shocked by the generosity but was very grateful. But the generosity came with a price he had been willing to pay. The price was he was to become a productive citizen. He had to become a muggle mammal.

To become a productive citizen was taking time. He discovered that simply going with a glamour over his face, hands, and butt (tail). That modern technology could see right through his disguise. He had spending days working with charms and runes to make a disguise that fooled cameras. The Animagus was very close to finishing. Since he couldn't show his face in public, Sirius took up household chores. Several times he almost broke out the wand to tackle the chores but mentally slapped himself. _I must live as a muggle animal._ He kept telling himself.

When he worked in the backyard he donned his standard glamour and used a spell that gave him a type of wolf scent to mask his unique human smell. Most of Lucy's neighbors were wolf or canids so having a non-unique scent was tantamount. He already drew attention having moved in with Lucy suddenly after her mother's death. Sirius guessed some of the neighbors thought Sirius was a boyfriend she hid away. He had to vacant the premise once when Chelsey had come by, but Lucy had told her to go away. Chelsey had not come back since than.

For the next couple hours, the Animagus toiled away in the yard. When he found the last weed he picked it out of the soil and tossed it into the rubbish bin. When the weed landed in the bin Sirius decided to celebrate and threw back his head and howled or as close as he could get it. His howl was than answered by several responding howls. A howl came from right by him and he turned to the sound to find Lucy with her head held high in mid howl.

"Wow I did not expect that." Sirius said after Lucy finished. He noticed a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"We might get a couple of complaints from the neighborhoods. One of our leftover instincts from the past is to howl when we hear others howl. Other preds get annoyed with us we do and some prey get afraid. Wolfs gather at pack meets a few times a month deep in the forest to have Howls. Luckily, we live in a primary canid neighborhood. Sorry should have told you."

"That's fine, so don't howl, well not until I go to a Howl. I'm assuming that since now that I'm living as a wolf that I'll have to?"

"Yes sorry, have to keep an image."

"So, have you figured out what to tell the neighbors who I am."

"Well I don't have much to pick from. All my neighbors know that I'm the last of my family. I don't have any siblings and mother didn't have any siblings. My father was a dead beat and left my mother after I was born. I know nothing of his family. I could pass you off as my half-brother but honestly I kind of don't want you as a half-brother."

Sirius' eyebrow lifted at the last comment. "What do you mean you don't want me as a half-brother. I'd make an awesome half-brother."

 _Shit, did I just say that out loud._ Lucy thought to herself. She began to blush heavily. "I mean yes preferably you being a half-brother from my dad would work."

Sirius looked at Lucy with an eyebrow raise. He could swear that he heard correctly.

"Anyway we can say that you found out that you had a sister and over the past couple months we have been contacting each other and we were about to tell my mom but she passed before she found out."

"I can go with that story but will have to work out the finer details."

"So, have you figured out the problem with the disguise."

"Making a disguise that gives out scent masker was rather easy made one before when I was younger. The disguise that mimics my facial movements, is solid to the touch, and fools a camera is very complex. I'm trying to make a living mask for my body that doesn't come with the weight of wearing one. So far, I've gotten mimicking facial movement but making it solid is proving difficult. Making it solid would help fool the camera's." Sirius replied.

"Just thought of this but is there a way to go halfway between your grim form and your human form?"

"If there was way the knowledge is in my world which is lost to me." Sirius said sadly.

"I have faith you can do it. Well it's lunch time and I have a new dish for you to try."

If the Animagus had a tail it would have been wagging as he followed Lucy into the house. He did love trying new food.

XXXXX

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter this chapter sat on my hard drive for so long. Thank you for all the reviews. More to come soon.


End file.
